iCarly:ILoveFreddie
by mrsleonardodicapriodirectioner
Summary: As you can tell by the story I am a huge creddie shipper and this story represents it. Also including Spam and Cam
1. Chapter 1:IHaveASecret

**This is all about iCarly and key relationships are Creddie and Spam. Just out of interest I wont be using POV all the way through the story.**

**(In the iCarly studio)**

**Freddie's POV:**

In 5,4,3,2 (points) Then the hot Carly starts off the show by saying 'Im Carly' and next the immature one says 'Im Sam', Then she speaks again, the girl I have loved like forever 'And this is', Then they both say/shout 'iCarly. Then the blonde demon says 'And it's dinner time for'. Then they both say, well more of a shout 'Baby Spencer'. Then Carly's older brother Spencer says in a baby voice 'Yay, that's (points to himself) me'. She speaks again 'And we are going to feed him'. Both say 'Jelly salsa'. Then Spencer's face turns to shock and says 'What no-one metioned salsa in the creative meeting'. They start feeding him the salsa.

(iCarly theme tune going through all the actors and showing a few stuff in the film as an exclusive)

**This bit is NOT in POV**

Spencer: There was no need to put jelly salsa in my mouth without telling me

Sam: There was every need, that's why we did it

(Gibby walks in)

Gibby: Gibby!

Carly: Hey Gibby, want some of my special lemonade

Gibby: I said I was Gibby not desperate

(Spencer and Sam laugh quietly)

(Computer bleeps)

Freddie: Hey Carly, computer's bleeping

Carly: I here that (looking back at Freddie)

(On the computer screen)

Nevel: Hey Carly

Carly, Sam and Freddie: Nevel!

Spencer: Nevel!

Gibby: Nevel!

(T-Bo walks in)

T-Bo: Who's Nevel?

(Carly turns around to everyone)

Carly: Guys, can you just go to the smoothie for a bit. Bring me back a blueberry blitz

Spencer: OK

Sam: Laters

Carly: Bye (Turns back to the computer) look Nevel waht do you wan (Nevel inturpts her)

Nevel: I know your secret

Carly: What secret do I have?

Nevel: I know you like Freddie

Carly: What! How did you know?

Nevel: Now that is something I dont wish to reveal. But if you dont want me to tell him or any of the others, you have to do something for me in return

Carly: What's that?

Nevel: My birthday is in 3 days, and I want you to throw me a birthday party with a chocolate fountain and karaoke

Carly: (sigh) And you promise you wont tell

Nevel: I promise

**Next chapter will be when the guys come back and the party**


	2. Chapter 2:IThrowNevelAParty

**Like I said if you have read the previous chapter this is starting from when Freddie, Gibby, Spencer and Sam come back from the groovie smoothie and leading onto the party. Please review and enjoy it as much as possible.**

**Carly's POV:**

I see my best friend, brother, my weird friend and well the boy who I... you know what I mean. I say to them "Hey guys". They all reply "Hey!". Then Spencer hands me a smoothie, but I cant stop thinking about Freddie. I say to Spencer "Thanks". Then Freddie speaks to me "What did Nevel want?" I knew I couldn't tell him the full reason "He wants us to throw him a birthday party". Then my meat-loving best friend (if you can remember what episode that is on, please put it in the review box if you feel like reviewing) spoke in a horror/shocked voice "What?! I wish him a horrible birthday". Then my childish older brother spoke "What for?" I was confused because he wants a birthday party so he 'wouldn't' to Freddie that I am starting to fall in love with him. So I reply by saying "Birthday-party, what bit don't you get?". "I didn't mean it like that, I meant why us?". I desperately wanted to say to him that he wouldn't tell Freddie about.. you know what, I started to stutter a bit and say "Erm... t...he.. would" then I thought of the best excuse "... Would do something to i Carly if we didn't". Then he speaks (this is Freddie about to speak) "Well then, I guess we have no choice". I reply in a sort of sigh voice "Yeah"

**At the party. By the way this bit is not in POV anymore. If you want to wonder why I keep changing, please don't hesitate to ask.**

**(Carly is standing on the stage in a very nice black knee-length dress holding a microphone)**

Carly: First up on the karaoke tonight singing the number 1 hit Baby by Justin Beiber ft Ludicrous is my older brother Spencer and my dearest friend Gibby. Get up here you two!

**(Carly walks off the stage and Spencer and Gibby walk on with microphones)**

Spencer and Gibby: _I know you love me, I know you care, just shout whenever, and I'll be there. You want my heart, you want my love and we will never ever be apart. Are we an item? Girl quit playing, we're just friends what are you saying _

**Near the end of the song**

Spencer and Gibby: _Baby. _**(shouts)** YEAH!

Gibby: Gibby! **(rips off his shirt and drops the microphone on stage)**

**(Carly walks back onto the stage whilst Spencer and Gibby walk** **off)**  
Carly: Thank you Spencer and Gibby for that 'wonderful **(used quotation marks and obviously in a sarcastic tone) **' rendition of Baby **(Spencer puts his thumb up)**. Now introducing the birthday boy, Nevel Papperman singing Wings by Little Mix**  
**

Freddie: Really?

**(Carly walks over to Freddie whilst Nevel walks onto the stage)**

Nevel: DJ, before I start. I would like to make a little announcement

**(Carly realizes what he is going to say)**

Carly: Oh no

**(Freddie and Spencer look at her)**

Nevel: There is someone in this room who has a thing for Freddie and I don't mean Sam, oh no. I mean someone who's name begins in C and ends in Y. Yes Carly Shay is in love with Freddie

**(Carly runs up the stairs to her room)**

Nevel: I think my work here is done

**(Nevel walks out and everyone turns to Freddie)**

**Thank you that was my second chapter. Please if you have any time tell me what you think will happen next. And also KEEP CALM AND LOVE IGO ONE DIRECTION**


	3. Chapter 3:IAmHappy

**As you have read the previous chapter I should presume I'll give you a quick summary. Carly has started to propely fall in love with Freddie and Nevel found out. He blackmailed Carly in exchange for not telling Freddie, she will throw Nevel a birthday party. When Nevel got up on stage he revealed that Carly is in love with Freddie. This chapter will only be short because I haven't got a lot of time. This chapter won't be in POV.**

**(Freddie goes to find Carly)**

**(Carly crying on her bed)**

Freddie: Is it true, you know what Nevel said?

**(Carly sits up and turns to Freddie)**

Carly: Yeah

Freddie: How long have you felt like this?

Carly: 3 months, 2 weeks and 6 days

Freddie: 112 days? **(in shock voice)**

Carly: If you put it that way then, yeah

Freddie: After all these years, I have said I like you, you say it now (points to Carly)

Carly: It's a 112 days, what do you exepect?

Freddie: Sorry it's just a shock to here that's all

**(Freddie sits down on the bed)**

Carly: So, what happens now?

**(Freddie leans in to kiss Carly, Sam walks in, Freddie and Carly turn around)**

Sam: Well dont let me stop you

**(Carly and Freddie kiss)**

Sam: Now pass me a bucket to puke

**Sorry it was short but I hope you still enjoy it. Next chapter will be about what happens the next day and if I decide to do more, I will tell you at the beginning of the next chapter. KEEP CALM AND WATCH IGO ONE DIRECTION! **


	4. Chapter 4:IListenToPeoplesViews

**Hiya everyone, I am really enjoying writing this up and I hope you are having a good time reading it. Quick summary Nevel told people at the party that Carly is in love with Freddie. Carly was on her bed crying Freddie came in and they kissed. This chapter will be longer as I have more time on my hands. Would you also comment in the review box say which you prefer POV'S or the scripted way. Also tell me what you think may happen in the future. Also this chapter will be a mix of script and POV.**

**(Next day)**

**Carly's POV:**

As I walk down the stairs with a huge smile on my face because I know I am in a relationship that will last quite some time, I hear my brother singing a N Dubz song called Morning Star. The words he sings are "_Na Na Nieee. Morning Star, Star, Star"._ Then Spencer walks to me with a plate with buttered toast on and starts singing "_We're going to the chapel, and we're going to get married"._ As I grab the plate of toast, I fight back saying "Stop it, at least I have a steady relationship unlike some people". I point to him and he says back, I say he said it more like a shout "That is not fair". "Is too". And then Spencer kinds of points out that my new boyfriend has just walked in, Spencer than shouts to Freddie "Freddie, your new girlfriend is being mean to me". Then Freddie speaks normally by saying "Why what happened?". Then he kisses me. He has the best lips ever. Then I say what happened to him "I told him, I have a steady realtionship. As I do (Points to Freddie), and then I told him he never had one". Then Freddie replies by saying "She has got a point". Then Spencer shouts back (whilst pointing at Freddie) "BIASED!". Then I say back in a horrified, soft time "Come on Freddie, I am not staying here to be insulted". Spencer then tries to defend himself, which by the way he is not very good at "I made a point!". I respond by saying " So did I".

**This next bit will be scripted because writing in POV'S can be quite hard**

**(At the groovy smoothie, Carly and Freddie are holding hands whilst walking up to the counter)**

T-Bo: Hey, Hey, Hey how you two love birds doing?

**(Carly and Freddie laugh)**

Carly: Fine, two strawberry splats please **(Carly turns to Freddie)**

Freddie: What?

Carly: I don't get it, you seem... different. I mean good different obviously

Freddie: I have finally got a girl who I have been in love with for like forever and I want to settle down with you

Carly: Aww **(Kisses Freddie)**

**(Interrupted by T-Bo holding a stick of peppers)**

T-Bo: Also wanna buy some stuffed peppers?

Carly: No thanks we're fine **(Carly and Freddie about to sit down at a table)**

**(Sam runs in screaming)**

Carly: What's wrong? (in a concerned voice)

Sam: My mom hasn't made lunch, I need lunch!

Carly: Your screaming because **(points at Sam)** your mom hasn't made lunch

**(Sam gives Carly a certain look)**

Carly: Oh, it's you

**(Carly, Freddie and Sam are back in the apartment)**

Spencer: Have you finished feeling insulted?

Carly: Yes, come here **(Carly and Spencer hug)**

**Spencer: Now, who wants fat cakes? (Picks up a bag of fat cakes)**

Carly, Freddie and Sam: Me!

Sam: No, they're all mine **(Grabs the bag out of Spencer's hands and runs out)**

Spencer: Carly, Freddie I need to talk to you

Freddie: Go ahead

Spencer:** (in quite a serious voice)** Now you two have finally got a relationship which is going to last quite a while

Carly: And.d?

Spencer: So, I thought I need to give you the talk of...

Carly: Spencer!

Spencer: Thanks for interrupting

**(Mrs Benson walks in)**

Mrs Benson: Freddie

Freddie: Mom, what you doing here?

Mrs Benson: I heard that you and Carly have got...**(gulps) **special feelings for each other...

Freddie: Not having this conversation

Mrs Benson: Thank you very much

**That will be it for this chapter because it will go into something else then, like kind of a new sort of plot. So I hope you enjoy. Please review and KEEP CALM AND WATCH IGO ONE DIRECTION!**


	5. Chapter 5:ITalkWithSpencer

**Hey guys, so it is my next chapter. Quick summary Carly and Freddie start going out with chats from Spencer and Mrs Benson they don't want to have. So here it is, please try and review at the end.**

**(Night time, Freddie walks in with Carly sitting on the couch and Spencer standing up)**

Freddie: Hello love of my life and Spencer **(Carly and Freddie kiss)**

Spencer: Get a room

**(Carly stands up and turns to Spencer)**

Carly: Spencer, could you leave us alone for a few seconds

Spencer: OK, but I'll only be in my room, so absolutley no funny buisness

Freddie: OK

Carly: Bye Spencer **(waves her hand at him and Carly turns back round to Freddie)**

Freddie: I've never seen you look like that before

Carly: **(sarcastically) **Thanks

Freddie: No, I mean so happy with me before... ever

Carly: Well that's because I have never felt like this about anyone in my whole life

**(Carly and Freddie kiss)**

Spencer: **(shouts from his room) **I said no funny buisness!

**(Spencer comes from his room)**

Freddie: How did you know?

Spencer: I have a power with physicism

**(Freddie gives Carly a confused look)**

Carly: He guessed what bit we were doing first on the next iCarly episode

Spencer: It just came into my mind

Carly: Spencer, I told you about 20 minutes ago

Spencer: Oh yeah

**So this chapter was only short but I hoped you still enjoyed it. Please review and KEEP CALM AND WATCH IGO ONE DIRECTION!**


	6. Chapter 6:ITellTheICarlyViewers

**Hiya everyone, I will try to make this chapter longer because if I do what I am supposed to do in this chapter and add something else that was supposed to be for next chapter it wouldn't make much sense. Anyway if you are reading this thank you so much because I really appreciate it. Any way here it is. Please review**

**(Next day, Freddie walks in whilst Spencer is sleeping on the couch, and Carly standing at the side of it holding a bucket of water)**

Freddie:** (Whispering) **What is he doing there?

Carly: Sleeping **(Pours ice cold water over Spencer)**

**(Spencer immediately stands up)**

Spencer: Ah man! Not cool!

Carly: What were you sleeping on the couch for?

Spencer: I don't like the dark

**(Sam runs in)**

Sam: Hey guys** (points and looks at Spencer) **Your all wet

**(Spencer pulls a face)**

**(Freddie and Carly laugh quietly)**

**(Lunchtime. Carly, Freddie, Spencer and Sam sitting at the table)**

Carly: Nothing better than a good old spaghetti taco

**(Freddie coughs, Carly turns to Freddie)**

Carly: Well you join number one

**(Kiss Freddie)**

Spencer: Old?!

**(Upstairs in the i Carly studio)**

Freddie: 1 minute to the show

Sam: I need to pee **(Runs to the toilet)**

**(Carly turns to Freddie)**

Carly: What's up?

Freddie: I can't find my strap for my camera

**(Sam throws the strap whilst walking into the studio)**

Carly:** (Pointing at the strap on the floor)**There it is

**(Freddie giving Carly an obviously look)**

Freddie: Guys we gotta start the show

Carly:** (Talking to Sam) **K, game faces** (Carly and Sam pull game faces)**

Freddie: In 5,4,3,2** (points)**

Carly: Hey

Sam: Hey

Carly: Even though we said that normally, this is still..

Carly and Sam:** (Shout) **i Carly!

Sam: For all you guys who don't live in the Seattle area, Carly and Fredweird (Carly gives Sam a little slap on her arm) have a little announcement to make, give me the camera

**(Freddie gives Sam the camera)**

Freddie: Hello**  
**

Carly: As you can see **(Carly and Freddie link hands) **Creddie fans, keep going because after years and years Freddie has always liked me. He has finally had a dream come true

Freddie: Yes, Carly and I are officially boyfriend and girlfriend

**(Sam turns the camera around and presses her cheer button on her remote)**

Sam: Here take this thing **(Sam gives Freddie the camera)**

Carly: So properly starting the show off. We are going to do... **(Sam presses the 'random dancing' and Carly and Sam dance. Please in the review box if you have time tell me your favorite random dance they have actually done)**

Sam: That's enough 'random dancing'. Next we are going to play..** (Sam presses her button: Hey, hey, hey what am I licking)**

Carly: And the licker is going to be a very good friend of ours. Get in here T-BO!

**(Sam presses the cheer button)**

T-Bo: Hey!

Carly: So T-Bo, put this blindfold on **(Passes T-Bo the blindfold) **Me and Sam will hold the object which will pop up on the screen now **(Object is smoothie) **Freddie start the clock

T-Bo: Er beans?

Carly: No!

T-Bo: Er mushy peas?

Sam: No!

T-Bo: Er smoothie?

Both girls: Yes, woo **(Sam grabs his arm up high and T-Bo takes the blindfold off)**

Sam: It was a smoothie, now my tea

Carly: While Sam has her tea, please enjoy this video of 2 boys called Ben and Louis gravy wrestling. Freddie roll the clip

**(Freddie presses the buttons)**

Freddie: Clip rolling

**(The clip pops up on the screen)**

Ben: I am going to destroy you!

Louis: Not if I destroy you first!

Ben and Louis: Grrrrr!

**(Boys fighting)**

Ben: I win! I win! **(Back in the studio)**

Carly: That is something that we have never seen before

Sam: But something good for mama

**(Freddie gives a time out signal)**

Carly: Freddie is giving us that signal which means show's over** (Sam presses the sad button)**

Sam: But keep searching at i

Carly: Until then

Carly and Sam: See ya!

Freddie: And we are clear

Carly: **(Turns to Sam) **High five

**(Carly and Sam high five)**

**So that will be it for this chapter, please feel free to review and remember to put your favorite random dancing moment. And remember KEEP CALM AND WATCH IGO ONE DIRECTION!**


	7. Chapter 7:IHaveMyFirstTime

**Hiya everyone I am just going get on with it. So here it is. Please review**

**(Next day at school)**

**(Carly at her locker humming the friends theme tune)**

Freddie: Hello

Carly:** (shock) **Oh you just gave the fright of my life

Freddie: Sorry

Carly: It's alright. I was just nervous about this test we have. How can you be so calm about this?

Freddie: Because I know you'll be there by my side

Carly: You with your words** (leans in to kiss Freddie)**

**(Miss Briggs walking past)**

Miss Briggs: Stop that!

**(Back at the apartment)**

Spencer:** (Music playing whilst Spencer is singing along) **_All night party that we're getting into, if you think it's all over then the joke is on you _

**(Computer bleeps)**

Spencer:** (shouts) **Carly computers bleeping. Oh she's at school.

**(Computer carries on bleeping)**

Spencer:** (shouts loud) **STOP BLEEPING. CARLY'S NOT HERE! STOP BLEEPING!

**(Later on in the day. Sam, Carly and Freddie walk in)**

Carly: Hey Spencer

Spencer: Hey kiddo, and her best friend and Carly's boyfriend who never hang together anywhere else apart from here and the groovy smoothie.

Sam: What's with the bag?

**(Spencer puts the bag on his shoulder)**

Spencer: Socko and I are going camping too see whether we can see Beev-Coon

Carly: Still on Beev-Coon?

Spencer: I need to prove it's out there!

**(Night time)**

**(Carly's watching TV)**

**(Freddie walks in)**

Freddie: Hi** (Carly and Freddie kiss) **Can I go up to the studio to sort this camera out?

Carly: Yeah no problem

**(Freddie goes upstairs)**

**(Time passes)**

**(Carly walks in the studio)**

Carly: How's it going?** (hands Freddie a soda)**

Freddie: Yeah good thanks

Carly: What is it exactly, your doing?

Freddie: I am connecting this wire to make it a better signal to the viewers of i Carly

**(Carly and Freddie sit down on the beanbags)**

Carly: To make me stand out more

Freddie: Not that much of a difference, because you already look beautiful enough

**(Carly and Freddie kiss, unwillingly knowing the camera is on)**

**(Later on. Freddie's gone home. Spencer walks in)**

Spencer: Hey** (in a sigh voice)**

**Carly; I thought you were camping with Socko**

**Spencer: It started to pour really hard, now all I have left is this stupiod soggy tent! (Throws the tent to the ground)**

**(Carly stands up)**

**Carly: All right Mr Soggy, I am off to bed**

**Spencer Night**

**(Carly goes upstairs and Spencer goes into his room. Nevel sneaks in up to the i Carly studio to find the camera for i Carly. Nevel sees what is on the camera)**

**Nevel: Well Carly Shay let's see how popular you are after I post this video on my 20 million visited website everyday.**

**(Nevel posts the video. I think you can guess what the clip is)**

**Thank you everyone for reading. Please review. And remember KEEP CALM AND WATCH IGO ONE DIRECTION!**


	8. Chapter 8:IFaceTheMorningAfter

**Hi everyone. Thanks for reading this so far and I hope you enjoy this part. Here it is. Please review**

**(The morning, Carly comes running down the stairs)**

Spencer: Wooo, why so fast?

Carly: I forgot about the toast **(Toast pops up) **and it's burnt.

**(Carly goes to the computer) (Spencer goes to his room)**

Carly: Nevelocisty, since when have they had a most viewed button **(Sees what the clip** **is. Shouts) **NO!

**(Sam comes in**)

Sam: And good morning to you to

Carly: Sorry **(A worried look on Carly's face)**

Sam: What's wrong?** (Looks at the computer screen) **Woah is that you and Freddie?

Carly:** (Sarcastic)**No it's me and Zac Efron. Of course it's me and Freddie. How did Nevel even get that video?

Sam: Freddie must of recorded it

**(Freddie walks in)**

Freddie: Hi

**(Carly turns to Freddie)**

Carly: Why did you record us?

Freddie: What do you mean?

Sam: Come see for yourself

**(Freddie looks at the screen)**

Freddie: How did you get that on there?

Carly: You tell me!

Freddie: I knew I left the camera on but I didn't think I recorded it

Carly: You didn't know?

Freddie: No, and even if I did, don't you think I would of said something

**(Carly hugs Freddie)**

Spencer: Woah, what going on here?

**(Carly shakes her head at Sam)**

Freddie: He will find out eventually

Carly: Fine, Sam show Spencer the clip

**(Spencer looks at the screen)**

Spencer: Is that you and Freddie?

Carly: Why is everyone asking that? Yeah it is. Judge all you want but it just felt so right

Freddie: I agree. I am going to use a line out of friends here because it ties into the situation and it is what I am going to say. It felt amazing, when I was holding her I never wanted to let her go

Sam: All right already

Spencer: That's understandable. But why did you post it all over the internet?

Freddie: That wasn't me!

Sam: Hang on

Spencer, Freddie and Carly: What?

Sam: It's posted on Nevelocisty

Carly: Sooo?

Sam; Sooo, It could of been Nevel

Spencer, Freddie and Carly: Nevel!

**(Computer bleeps)**

Nevel: Hello Carly

Carly: Look Nevel, I know what you did. How did you even get in?

Nevel: Door wasn't locked. That's not important. But I know what is. Your web-show is on tonight, and after watching this I wonder how many views your web-show would have tonight

**(Carly starts crying)**

Freddie: Come here

**(Carly and Freddie hug)**

Spencer: Hey kiddo, come on

Sam: Yeah don't listen to him. He's a bigger nub than that dork over there

Carly: Sam! But I guess your right. Not about the Freddie bit about Nevel

Sam: Yeah. Oh and by the way Zac Efron

Carly: I know I was thinking Zac Efron or Tom Ellis. But then I realized he's gay

Sam: Tom Ellis is not gay

Carly: Really? Cool

**(Carly turns to Freddie)**

Carly: I still love you

**Right guys I am going to leave it there for now but thanks for reading and please review. And remember KEEP CALM AND WATCH IGO ONE DIRECTION!**


	9. Chapter 9: IAmWorried

**Hi everyone. Thanks for reading this so far and I hope you enjoy this part. Here it is. Please review**

**(In the studio, web-show about to start)**

Sam: How long to the show?

Freddie: 2 minutes **(Speaking to Carly) **What's up?

Carly: Nevel's right, the show is going to go down hill

Freddie: Wow

Carly: Wow what?

Freddie: I just never thought you would... give up like that

Carly: I am not giving up, I just don't want for him to be true

Freddie: Just say what you said to Spencer then you'll never know what could happen

**(Carly puts her head on Freddie's chest)**

Sam: Your things bleeping

Freddie: We gotta start the show **(To Carly) **It'll be OK. In 5,4,3,2 **(Points)**

Sam: I'm Sam

Carly: And i'm Carly. And this is

Both girls: I CARLY! **(Sam presses the cheer button)**

Carly: Before we start the show off, I wanted to talk to you guys about something, obviously most of you know about the clip/tape thing and for all you guys who are judging don't. I love Freddie so much and it right**  
**

Sam: And even though that it is a bit weird a dork and my best friend.. you know.

Carly: Sam

Sam: Carly doesn't lie, right properly starting the show off

Carly: Please welcome. my brother Spencer showing a rather unique sculptor of his, get in here

**(Sam presses the cheer button whilst Spencer is wheeling his sculptor in)**

Sam: So, Spencer what is it?

Spencer: Well it is pizza in the shape of the leaning tower... It's leaning tower of Pisa

Sam: It is very... er

Carly: Nice

Sam: No it is more than nice. It is my favorite thing ever

Carly: More than meat?

Sam: Well maybe just underneath meat

Spencer: You got my hopes up then

Sam: Hopes up about what?

**(Spencer is about to speak)**

Carly: You know what, next up it is time for...

**(Hey, Hey, Hey what am I sitting on?)**

Sam: And Fredweird is going to be the sitter

Freddie: What?

Carly:** (speaking to Freddie) **It'll be OK

Sam: Now Carly will put the blindfold on Freddie

Carly: And will place him down on this chair full of... **(The item pops up on the screen which is water)**

Sam: Your time starts now

Freddie: Oh my god, I feel so uncomfortable

Sam: Guess then!

Freddie: Water

Carly and Sam: Yes! WOO

Carly: Now time for... **(Sam presses the button 'random dancing'. Carly, Sam and Freddie start dancing)**

Carly: That's all we have time for

Sam: But keep browsing our website, until then

Carly and Sam: See ya

Freddie: And we are clear, now I need to change my pants

Carly: I'll start mopping up here

Sam: I'll go and take a nap

Carly: No Sam wai.. **(Sam walks out of the studio)**

Carly: And she's gone

**(Afternoon/night Carly falls asleep on the couch)**

Spencer: Carly, Carly, Carly!

Carly: What?

Spencer: Check how many views tonight's i Carly got

**(Carly gets up)**

Carly: Can't this wait until morni. Wo are highest ever show ratings

Spencer: I think it was all down to my sculptor

Carly: Check out some of the comments people have posted. Random dancing is a classic put it on every show you do from now on. And look a comment about your sculptor

Spencer: Your brother Spencer is an amazing sculptor the leaning tower of Pisa made me have a pizza party

Carly: Another one says everyone I know saw the clip between you and Freddie, and even some people thought it was gonna happen live on the web. I said no and people who saw the show obviously agreed with me. We all know and I knew all along that you and Freddie are meant to be. And we all wish you the very best in the future. **(Carly starts crying)**

Spencer: What's up kiddo?

Carly: No ,nothing. I'm just so happy

**(Carly and Freddie hug)**

Spencer: Is this a boyfriend-girlfriend thing or can anyone join in?

**(Carly, Freddie, Spencer and Sam group hug)**

Freddie: We're off to the groovie smoothie, anyone coming?

Sam: They don't do ribs there

Spencer: In the fridge

Carly: See you two later there **(Carly and Freddie hold hands) (Sam eating the ribs)**

**Spencer: Bye (Carly and Freddie walk out of the door)**

**Right that'll be all by now because I am getting tired now. Please review. And remember KEEP CALM AND WATCH IGO ONE DIRECTION!**


	10. Chapter 10:IAmScared

**Hi everyone. I would of posted this chapter sooner but I was at school and I thought more written on to a word document. But quite clearly I didn't and I left the folder at home. So I am just going to get on with it now. So here it is. Please review**

**(At the the groovy smoothie, Carly and Freddie are sat at a table and T-Bo walks over with stick of bagels)**

T-Bo: Wanna buy a bagel?

Freddie: No T-Bo we're fine

Carly: Yeah

T-Bo: Have you got a problem with bagels?

Freddie: No we just don't want any bagels right now

T-Bo: I get the message. You two prefer each other over over bagels

Carly: Well too be fair you are right

**(T-Bo gives them a glare and walks away)**

Carly:There's got to be something wrong with him

Freddie: Yeah. Anyway I've got to go to the bathroom

Carly: OK

**(Freddie gets up. Carly and Freddie kiss and Freddie goes to the bathroom)**

**(Next evening)**

**(Carly comes downstairs into a dark room)**

Carly: Spencer?** (Sees Freddie in a tuxedo with candles everywhere) **You didn't forget?

Freddie: Why would I, two weeks ago we started going out

**(Carly walks towards Freddie and kisses him)**

Carly: So this is why you haven't been talking to me?

Freddie: I wouldn't necessarily call it not talking to you. More like...** (Freddie thinks) **Surprising you**  
**

Carly: Well the surprised bit worked!

Freddie: And that's not the only surprise. I got you a present

Carly: Me too. I'll go and get it **(Carly runs upstairs)**

**(Next door. T-Bo and Spencer are watching TV)**

T-Bo: Hey. That girl could be my friend

Spencer: Oh no, she could be my friend

**(T-Bo and Spencer arguing and shouting at each other. Sam walks in)**

T-Bo: Make your self feel at home **(A shouty sort of sarcastic tone)**

Sam: OK** (Goes to the fridge and gets the ribs)**

T-Bo:** (Points) **Those are Mrs Benson's ribs

Sam: Too Shay** (Starts eating the ribs)**

**(Back at Carly's place)**

Carly: I got it** (runs back down the stairs and gives the present to Freddie which is a watch)**

Freddie: I love it

Carly: Yeah I do. Thank you so much **(Kisses Carly) **Now my present to you **(Hands Carly the bag)**

Carly: Isn't this place like dead expensive** (Opens the box. A shock happy face) **Freddie. This must of cost you a fortune. What was you thinking of?

Freddie: You

Carly: Aw.** (Carly kisses Freddie) **Can you help me put it on?** (Freddie puts the necklace on Carly) **I love it and I also love you

Freddie: I love you to **(Carly and Freddie hug) **And there's something else

Carly: No way Freddie. This is to much

Freddie: You've not even seen what it is yet. **(Carly sits on the stool near the computer) **Carly in all my life, I have never met anyone like you. Your beautiful, you have a crazy awesome brother **(Carly laughs. Freddie gives her a be quiet look)**

Carly: Sorry, carry on

Freddie: You were my first love and I want more than anything for you to be my last. So Carly Shay **(Freddie bends down on one knee and opens a box with a ring in) **Will you marry me?

**(Carly's face shocked with a smile)**

Carly: Yeah, I'll marry you

**(Carly and Freddie hug and then kiss)**

**(Next afternoon, Carly and Sam come back from the shopping center)**

Sam: What's going on? Why did we have to rush out that fast? Did you shoplift anything?** (Sam face with a smile on) **Your finally learning

Carly: No I did not shoplift anything **(Carly pulls out a pregnancy test of her bag)**

Sam: No way are you pregnant? Is it Freddie's?

Carly: I don't know whether I am pregnant or not. And if I am **(In a sarcastic tone) **it's Zac Efron's. Of course it will be Freddie's!. Why do I keep using him as an example

Sam: Poor kid

**(Carly gives her a what the hell look)**

Sam: Go, go do the test

**(Carly walks into the toilet to do the test)**

**(Carly comes out of the toilet)**

Sam: Well?

**(Carly nods)**

Carly: Yep, **(This next bit what Carly is about to say is a line out of a TV show. Can you name which one? Put the answer you think in the review box) **I'm gonna have a baby. I'm gonna have a baby **(In a joyful voice) **I'm gonna have a baby

**(Carly and Sam hug)**

Carly: Please don't say anything to anyone

Sam: But..

Carly: Anyone!

Sam: OK

Carly: Guess, I'd better go and tell Freddie

Sam: Good luck

Carly: Thanks, wait why would I need luck?

Sam: **(In an obvious tone) **It's Freddie

Carly: Wha.. No forget it. See you later **(Carly leaves. Sam sits on the couch. Carly knocks on Freddie's door)**

Freddie: Hi. Have you told anyone about it. You know about the engagement?

**(Carly shakes her head)**

Carly: No

Freddie:** (In a worried voice) **What's up?

Carly: I really need to tell you something, Now Sam already knows **(Carly starts to talk really fast) **and please don't start to freak out, it's a really big thing thing though and..

Freddie: Carly, calm down. What's wrong?

Carly: **(In a worried voice) **I'm pregnant

**(Freddie's shock face)**

Freddie: But** (Closes the door) **We used a condom

Carly: I know, but I found that condoms only work like 97% of the time

Freddie: You gonna keep the baby?

Carly: Yeah but, if you don't want to have it then that's fine **(Freddie grabs Carly's hand. Carly turns around. Freddie smiles)**

Freddie: I'm gonna be a dad. I can't believe it

Carly: Nor offence. Nor can I **(Carly and Freddie hug)**

Freddie: Did you know before, I proposed?

Carly: No, I swear I didn't

Freddie: OK, you realize we do have to

Carly: I know, just not tonight

Freddie: OK

**(Carly and Freddie hug)**

**That will be it for now. Thank you for reading and I hope the next one will be just as good or even better. Please review. And remember KEEP CALM AND WATCH IGO ONE DIRECTION!**


	11. Chapter 11:ITell

**Hi summary, Carly and Freddie are engaged but just a day after that Carly dound out she was pregnant. Sam was there when she took the test so obviously knows already and shortly after Carly told Freddie and they are happy shocked after finding out they are going to be teenage parents. So here it is. Please review.**

**(Next morning. Spencer on the couch. Noises of Carly throwing up in the toilet)**

Spencer:** (Shouts) **You okay in there kid

**(Carly comes out of the toilet)**

Carly: I'm fine

Spencer: If your this sick then you shouldn't be going to school

Carly: I said i'm fine. I best get going to school. Please try not to set anything on fire

Spencer: (Shouts) I WONT! See ya kid

Carly: Bye **(Goes out of the door and closes it)**

**(Spencer sits back down on the couch)**

Spencer: Fun house, here I come

**(At school. Carly walks up to Freddie)**

Carly: Hi

**(Freddie turns around)**

Freddie: Hi. How you feeling?

Carly: Awful, Spencer just thinks I have flu because this morning sickness is taking over my (Carly looks at Freddie in the eyes) Sorry

Freddie: It's cool

Carly: No it's not. I'm telling you about me throwing up whilst your trying to enjoy your new latest tec magazine

Freddie: Carls. This is our baby. Not yours. Not mine. Ours you do the... nasty stuff. I will be there every step of the way. Appointments, the birth. So that means my duty is trying my hardest to be the best dad to our baby. And also you. Not about the dad stuff I mean...

Carly: Freddie. It's alright. I know what you mean

Freddie: Well thank god because I had no idea of what I was going to say

**(Carly laughs)**

Carly: I think it's best we tell people about the engagement first, so people won't think we are getting married because of the baby

Freddie: But we're not... Are we?

Carly: No course not. I said yes to you because I love you

Freddie: You have no idea how goose pimply you make me feel when you say that. Anyway, you didn't you we're pregnant right?

Carly: Number 1 thank you so much for saying that. Number 2 I had my suspicions, with morning sickness. I thought I must be coming down with something

Freddie: Why didn't you say anything?

Carly: I didn't want to worry you because your mom worries so much about you for no need at all really

**(Sam walks in with a breakfast burrito)**

Freddie: That is not the only thing that never changes

Carly: What do you mean?

**(Freddie points towards Sam)**

Carly: I see your point

**(School finished. Freddie and Carly are outside their apartments)**

Freddie: So we go in and tell them we're engaged and then in a couple of weeks , we'll tell them your pregnant. You alright?

Carly: Yeah i'm, I'm just scared

Freddie: There's nothing to be afraid of, I'll be here

**(Carly and Freddie hug. Carly opens her door)**

Spencer: What's this all about?

Carly: Me and Freddie have got to tell you something

Freddie: Me and Carly... are engaged

**(Spencer stands up)**

Spencer: Oh my god, congratulations. My little sister is getting married** (Carly and Spencer hug) **

Sam: Is this before or after you told him you were pregnant?

**(Carly's face turns to shock)**

Spencer: Your pregnant?

Carly: Yeah, yeah I am and I'm sorry I didn't tell you when I found out. I just needed time to get to grips with it. Is this baby gonna have it's Uncle Spencer?

Spencer: Course it's gonna have it's Uncle Spencer **(Spencer taps Carly's shoulder)**

**Mrs Benson: My Freddie's going to be a father. I've gotta get something for it (Carly's head goes down. Mrs Benson walks out)**

**Right I think that'll be it for now otherwise it will go into something else. Please review. KEEP CALM AND WATCH IGO ONE DIRECTION!**


	12. Chapter 12:IHaveAnAccident

**Hi. So here it is. Please review.**

**(Next morning. Carly comes down the stairs with a bit of baby weight)**

Spencer: You alright kiddo?

Carly: Well apart from having a really bad backache, swollen feet, having this baby think my bladder is a squeeze toy, and constantly throwing up. I'm pretty good

Spencer: Actually, strictly speaking it is not a baby until **(Carly gives him a shut up look) **You know what I'll carry on with my sculptor

Carly: What you making?

Spencer: Sculpting, Carly, Sculpting. I am sculpting Beano

Carly: Beano, as in the comic book character

Spencer: No (pulls off a blanket) dried baked beans in shape of an o

Carly: O...K, I've gotta get going anyway. Bye

Spencer: See ya **(Carly walks out of the door. Spencer turns on the radio)** '_It's late in the evening; she's wondering what clothes to wear. She'll put on her makeup and brushes her long blonde hair. And then she asks me do I look alright. And I say, yes you look wonderful tonight' _**(Spencer carries on singing whilst doing his sculptor)**

**(At school. Carly is talking to someone)**

Sam: (talking to Freddie) So how is she?

Freddie: She said she is having morning sickies, but other than that. She is pretty good **(Some boys come running. Sam and Freddie face towards them. The boys are running with a ball. One of them knocks Carly down the stairs)** CARLY! **(Everybody comes running to Carly) **Come on, it'll be fine

Carly: It really hurts, ow!

Sam: We gotta take her to the nurse

David: I am so sorry

Sam: Oh, it's to late for apologizes. **(To Freddie) **Take her to the nurse

Freddie: OK **(To Carly)** Everything will be fine come on

David: I didn't know she would be in that much pain

Sam: **(Shouts) **She is pregnant. **(Becomes quieter) **So if you ever hurt her again or she loses the baby. I am coming after you **(Pulls out the butter sock out of her bag and swings it) **with this. GO!

**(David runs off)**

**(In the nurses room. Freddie walks in whilst Carly is lying on the bed)**

Freddie: How you doing?

Carly: Well the pains gone. But I don't know whether the baby has or not. So someone is coming in to do a scan

Freddie: Our first scan of our baby

**(Carly and Freddie kiss)**

Carly: Seriously, how you doing is the response to come in with

Freddie: OK, Sorry. Erm... OK how about this. _Hey how you doin, sorry we can't get through why don't you leave your name and your number and we'll get back to you. Hey how you doin, sorry we don't mean to be rude, why don't you leave your name and your number and we'll get back to_ you** (Carly gives him a what the hell look). **I'll stop

**(The nurse** **walks in)**

The nurse: Hello, Carly is it?

Carly: Yeah, this is Freddie, the father of the well maybe baby

The nurse: Don't go thinking like that. Let's see. Lift up your shirt, so I can put this jelly on your stomach **(Carly lifts up her shirt, the jelly gets squirted onto her stomach and the nurse scans over Carly's stomach) (A heartbeat is heard) **And right here **(Points to the screen) **is your baby**  
**

Carly: Wow, is it OK?

The nurse: Everything looks just fine, you might not be able to see a lot of it because it's early days. Is this your first scan?

Carly: Yeah, I can't believe that's in me

The nurse: I have let Principal Franklin know that you could go home early and also someone called Spencer Shay

Carly: My very caring yet immature brother

The nurse: Is it true he has set fire to things over 20 times?

Carly: Unfortunately yes

Freddie: Can we get 2 copies of the scan please?

The nurse: Sure **(She prints out 2 copies of the scan photo) **Here you go **(Hands them to Freddie)**

Carly: Thank you

**(Carly and Freddie walk out of the room)**

**That's it for now. Thank you for reading please review. And remember KEEP CALM AND WATCH IGO ONE DIRECTION!**


	13. Chapter 13:ISuprisePeople

**Hi. So here it is. Please review.**

**(Carly and Freddie walk into her apartment)**

Spencer: Hi. How you feeling?

Carly: Fine

Spencer: I knew it. I knew I shouldn't of let you go to school

Carly: I told you I'm fine. And if this didn't happen, I wouldn't of heard Freddie sing a few lines out the song How Ya Doin by Little Mix. Or I wouldn't of got something

**(Freddie hands Spencer the scan picture)**

Spencer: Oh my god. That's amazing. And that's** (Points to the picture) **why** (hands Carly a blanket) **You are not going anywhere** (Places Carly on the sofa)**

Freddie: I'll get you something to drink

**(Spencer sits down)**

Spencer: It's amazing isn't it...

Carly: I have got to tell you something

Spencer: I thought everything was fine with the baby

Carly: It is, but... I don't think I can do it

Spencer: Do what? What are you trying to say here?

Carly: This. When the baby is born. I am going to get it adopted

**(Spencer face is shocked. Freddie walks over and gives Carly a drink)**

Spencer: Freddie, I forgot your mother said she wanted to speak to you

Freddie: Oh great, another talk of... Forget it. I'll see you later

Carly: Bye **(Freddie walks out of the door) **What does she want?

Spencer: Nothing, adoption Carly

Carly: Spencer, I'm sorry

Spencer: Why? I mean support isn't an issue. I mean you've got Sam, you've got me. You've got Freddie. How are you going to tell him this? He loves you so much. I think more than he ever did before

Carly: I know. I love him to. That's why I can't do it. We're kids. We have got plenty of time to have a baby

Spencer: OK Well, I can't watch when you tell him

Carly: I wouldn't want you to

Spencer: Oh thank god. Because Freddie's face is like yours when he's upset. Like slapping a puppy across the face

Carly: **(Sarcastically) **Thanks very much for the support

**(Next day at school. Carly walks over to Freddie)**

Freddie: Hey, are you sure you will be able to do the show tonight?

Carly: I think so, I need to tell you something

Freddie: Carly, I know already your pregnant. What else is there to know? Am I not the father?

Carly: Course you are. What a thing to say. Freddie I love you and everything. But I just don't think we are ready for this. After what happened yesterday proves my point. When the baby is born. I think we should have it adopted

**(Freddie closes his locker)**

Freddie: Your winding me up

**(Carly shakes her head)**

Carly: I'm not. I'm sorry. When we are older, you can come in the front door from work and trip over a load of kids. I just don't think it is going to happen yet**  
**

**(Freddie walks away) **Freddie** (No answer) **Babe** (Carly starts crying)**

**(5 Minutes before i Carly. Carly walks in the studio. Sam eating a spaghetti taco)**

Carly: Why you eating a spaghetti taco?

Sam: I've gotta eat something. Have you met my mother? **(Looks Carly in the eyes) **Have you been crying?

**(Carly nods) **Carly: Me and Freddie have broke up

Sam: But I thought you we're getting married. Your having a baby together

Carly: I told him I wanted to talk about adoption for the baby when it is born

Sam: Sorry kid. Wanna do the show

Carly: Let's just get i Carly over with

**(Freddie walks in)**

Sam: Are we just going to stand here in silence?

**(Freddie picks up the camera)**

Freddie: In 5,4,3,2

Sam: I'm Sam

Carly:** (In an upset voice) **Carly

Sam: And this is i Carly** (Pause) **first on the show we are going to see what a shaved teddy bear looks like (Pause) No teddy bears we're shaved a lot** (Sam presses the cheer button) **We are going to finish there. But next week we are going to make the show longer to fill in the gaps we have missed here. Which are quite a lot. See you next time on i Carly

Freddie: We are clear

**(Freddie puts the camera down)**

Sam: What was that all about?** (Pause) **Come on you two love each other so much

Freddie: I'm going home** (Freddie walks out of the studio. Carly and Sam hug)**

**(Freddie comes down the stairs)**

Spencer: I know about what Carly said. If anything I tried to talk he rout of it. I am standing by here because obviously she is my sister and I love her

Freddie: I know. Don't get me wrong. I love her to pieces but I was ready to be a dad. See you** (Freddie walks out of the door)**

**I am going to finish there but I hoped you enjoyed the little twist. Please review. And remember KEEP CALM AND WATCH IGO ONE DIRECTION!**


	14. Chapter 14:IFindOut

**Hi everyone. Quick summary Carly is pregnant and she had an accident after someone knocked her down some stairs. She then told Spencer she didn't think she was ready to become a young mom and then when she told Freddie he was not happy. So that is basically it. Here it is. Please review**

**(Quite a few days later, Carly walks down the stairs with quite a big belly)**

Spencer: Hey. Woah that baby weight is starting to really show. You still upset about Freddie?

Carly: I have just lost the only boy, I have ever actually loved. I am not exactly going to be doing cartwheels around the room.

Spencer: Especially not in your condition **(Carly gives him a shut up look) **Sorry

Carly: Why can't he just understand? **(She sits down on the couch)**

Spencer: He said to me when he came down after i Carly **(Sits down on the couch) **that he loves you but he was ready to be a dad and I think he meant a family. You know, you two and your baby

Carly: I'm going to my room **(Gets up and walks upstairs)**

**(Later on in the day. Sam walks in)**

Sam: Hey. Is Carly around?

Spencer: Upstairs in her room. I can't believe this is happening

Sam: I know. I can't believe it either. As much it pains me to say it. They we're great together

Spencer: Why does it pain you to say it?

Sam: A dork and my best friend keep up. Anyway, you were gonna be an uncle **(Pause) **and uncle Spencer. Makes you seem so old

Spencer: How dare you. I am not old

Sam: I didn't mean you are old cos your not. I meant it makes you seem so old. You know **(Pause. Spencer leans in to kiss Sam)**

**(Carly shouts from upstairs)**

Carly: Spencer!

Spencer: **(In a hesitated voice) **Yeah. Yeah I'm coming **(Goes up the stairs)**

Sam: Spencer **(Spencer turns to Sam) **This didn't happen **(Spencer turns back around to walk up the stairs) **I mean don't tell anyone about it

**(Spencer turns back to Sam)**

Spencer: What's to tell? We didn't actually kiss. This is actually kissing **(Goes down the stairs and Spencer and Sam kiss) **Well I better go see what Carly wants. See you later

Sam: Bye **(Spencer goes up the stairs to see what Carly wants and Sam walks out of the door. When Sam is out of the apartment she bends down doing a fist clench)**

**(Spencer walks into Carly's room)**

Carly: What took you so long?

Spencer: Well Sam was here and she wanted to see you but I didn't think you were up too seeing anyone. What is it you wanted?

Carly: Nothing now. It's fine

Spencer: What? What?!

Carly: I sorted it out

Spencer: What is it you wanted in the first place?

Carly: If you really want to know... I had a wedgie

**(Later on in the day. Carly comes back down the stairs)**

Sam: Hey. I've been worried about you **(Hugs Carly)**

Carly: I'm fine, well apart from... you know **(Spencer comes out of his room)**

Spencer: Hey. I have finished the Beano sculptor

Carly: It's taking you this long to finish it

Spencer: Well yeah, I have been distracted by you and the whole pregnancy and Freddie. And also **(Looks at Sam) **Sam... **(Sam shakes her head)** ba. I have been taking samba lessons

Carly: On what planet would a samba teacher let you through the door?

**(T-Bo walks in)**

T-Bo: Hey, hey

Carly, Sam and Spencer: Hey T-Bo

T-Bo: Spencer, there is this girl I have set you a blind date on

Spencer: Well can you cancel it?

T-Bo: Why?

Spencer: You want the truth? There is this girl who has come important to me and I am not going to give up on her **(Sam smiles)**

T-Bo: Well that means I can have her **(T-Bo walks out)**

Carly: What girl?

Spencer: Her name is **(Pause to try and make up a name) **Sa... ta **  
**

Carly: Sata? **(Spencer nods) **Well anyway? I need to go and lie down. My feet are killing me **(Carly begins to walk up the stairs) **

**(Gibby walks in)**

Gibby: Gibby!

Carly: Hey Gibby, where have you been lately?

Gibby: Hawaii. It was awesome **(Looks at Carly's belly) **You are either pregnant or have had a big breakfast

Carly: I'm pregnant and me and Freddie have broken up **(Shouts) **Any more news? **(Carly run up the stairs)**

Gibby: I'll guess i'll be going **(Sam and Spencer nod) **I'll guess I'll keep all the pineapples to myself

**(Gibby walks out of the door)**

Sam: Do you think Carly will be alright?

Spencer: Yeah she's a big girl. I didn't literally

Sam: I know probably hormones. Listen, thanks for what you said to T-Bo

Spencer: No problem

Sam: It's just everything has been going so weird lately. First of all Carly and Freddie start going out. Then she gets knocked up and both of them are really happy. Then suddenly out of the blue she announces she wants to get the baby adopted, causing them two to break up. Then we kiss and you say what you said to T-Bo. It's just... if we ever get together like officially and then we don't work out. I just couldn't stand it

Spencer: No not us Sam. It can be something new. In the words of Little mix 'We're gonna stick together, we know will get through it all'

**(Spencer gets Sam hand) (Carly begins to walk down the stairs)**

Carly: Has Gibby gone yet? It's just I was a bit... **(Sees Sam and Spencer. Points to Sam) **your Sata


	15. Chapter 15:IFeelBlessed

**Hi everyone. So this is my 15th chapter. Thank you so much for reading it so far and I hoped you enjoyed it and I hope you continue to. So here it is**

**(In Freddie's apartment)**

Freddie: I'm off out mom

**(Mrs Benson calling from another room)**

Mrs Benson: Be sure to be back in 33 minutes

Freddie: You got it

**(Freddie walks out)**

**(Back in Carly's apartment)**

Carly: I can't believe it. My brother and my best friend...** (Knock on the door) (Carly walks over to open the door) **Freddie

Freddie: Can we talk?

Carly: I don't mean to sound rude, but you have come at a really bad time

Freddie: It will only take 10-15 minutes. I swear. Please

Carly: OW! Oh **(Clenches her stomach)**

Freddie: You alright?

Carly: Yeah it's just the baby moving. It's stopped now. You betta come in **(Freddie walks in) (Talking to Spencer and Sam) **You two don't go anywhere because I haven't even started yet

**(Carly and Freddie go upstairs)**

Sam: What a way to let the cat out of the bag

**(Carly and Freddie in Carly's room sitting down)**

Freddie: I've kept going over and over of what I have been thinking for the last couple of days. When you fell down the stairs, seeing you hurt then. It made me realize that I can't live without you Carly. And if that means giving the baby. Then that's what i'm willing to do

Carly: You being serious? **(Freddie nods his head) **There's something I need to tell you. I have been doing some thinking as well. Of what my dad would of thought. What he is wanting is for me and Spencer to make something of ourselves. I just keep thinking I am letting him down

**(Freddie putting his hand on her shoulder)**

Freddie: Hey, you could never do that

Carly: Yeah but that's the point. All he is ever wanting is for us to be happy and I am, with you and with our baby. Who is now kicking again **(Grabs Freddie's hand) **Feel

Freddie: Oh wow **(Kisses Carly and then they hug. Carly starts crying) **What's wrong?

Carly: Maybe a mix of happy tears and emotional hormones. Now I have to go down to see Sam and Spencer

Freddie: What exactly happened down there?

Carly: Well I came downstairs after something with Gibby...

Freddie: Gibby?

Carly: Yeah

Freddie: Where has he been all this time?

Carly: Hawaii... Your missing the point

Freddie: Sorry. So you came downstairs after something with Gibby carry on

Carly: OK. So after what happened to Gibby causing me to go upstairs. I came back downstairs after a few minutes so I could say sorry to him, but he had gone and I saw Sam and Spencer like **(Grabs Freddie's hand) **That

Freddie: Seriously?

Carly: Do you see me laughing? Yep, my brother and my best friend. It's not like I have a problem with it. It just feels a bit weird

Freddie: Go down and tell them that. But before you do, do you want this back **(Gets the ring back out) **

Carly: Yeah course** (Freddie puts the ring back on her finger) **Come on. Let's face them two love birds

Freddie: Carly. I know it's a bit late to tell you this but I really do think your something special

Carly: Same goes to you **(Carly and Freddie walk out the door) (They both walk down the stairs) (Talking to Sam and Spencer) **Look guys. I'm sorry for the way I reacted it's just with the baby and Freddie. It's all been getting a little bit crazy. And if you two are together. I will support you 100%

Sam: Thanks

**(Spencer pointing to Freddie)**

Spencer: Why has he got a smirk on his face?

Carly: Do you want the good news or the bad news first?

Sam: Well I would say the bad new to get it out of the way. But who cares?

Carly: Me and Freddie are back together

Spencer: So the engagement is back on?

**(Carly looks at Freddie)**

Freddie: Pretty much yeah

Spencer: What about the baby?

Carly: I went over in my head of what dad would of thought if he were here. And I have decided me and Freddie are going to keep the baby

Spencer: So I can be an Uncle Spencer?

**(Carly, Sam, Spencer and Freddie group hug with T-Bo walking through the door and running up to them joining in with the hug with a huge smile on his face)**

Spencer:** (Talking to T-Bo) **What are you doing here?

T-Bo: Mrs Benson wants you home now

Freddie: OK, **(Talking to Carly) **See you later then?

Carly: Yeah to right **(Carly and Freddie kiss) **Bye

Sam: Who thought in a gazillion years that this would happen?

Spencer: I know. Wait what's the bad news?

Carly: I'm out of good news. Your right Sam a few years ago I would of never guessed i'll be pregnant with Freddie's baby. But now, I wouldn't change a thing for... the world

**Right I am going to leave it there. Feel free to put a review in. And remember KEEP CALM AND WATCH IGO ONE DIRECTION!**


	16. Chapter 16:IAmShocked

**Hiya everyone. Thank you so much for reading so far. Thanks for the reviews as well I means a lot that people are actually taking an interest on what I enjoy doing. So here it is. Please feel free to review**

**(At school the next day. Carly walks up to Gibby)**

Carly: Gibby, I am sorry about the way I spoke to you. Are we still friends?

Gibby: Yeah we are. I have eaten so many pineapples by myself. I need of change of something to do

**(Sam and Freddie walk in**)

Sam: So you go up to Carly and ask her to prom

Freddie: But...

Sam: No we are doing this now. **(Talking to everyone) **Everyone, everybody, everybody **(Shouts) **YO! **(Freddie has a shocked face and everyone turns around) **Freddie has something to say **(Freddie pulls a scared face) **

Freddie: **(In a loud voice) **Carly Shay. Will you please by my beautiful date to this year's prom?

Carly: Yeah course I will **(Everyone cheers. Carly and Freddie hug)**

**(In the classroom, Sam sleeping on the desk. Carly and Freddie are texting each other)**

Miss Briggs: And that's why...** (Turns around) **Puckett!

**(Sam sits up)**

Sam: What?

Miss Briggs: That's an hour after school

Sam: What for?

Miss Briggs: Falling asleep in class is against the rules. **(Looks over to Carly and Freddie) **And Freddie, Carly anything you'd like to share with the rest of the class? Apart from being another selfish teenage girl getting pregnant

Carly: You can't say stuff like that

Miss Briggs: I think I just did. It's disgusting

**(Carly starts crying)**

Sam: Now look what you did. She's in bits now

Freddie: **(To Carly. Whilst comforting her) **Don't take any notice of her **(Bell rings. And everyone leaves the room apart from Miss Briggs) **Hey come on. Remember me and you. What ever obstacles either of us face, we will face them together **(Carly nods and then hugs Freddie)**

**(Home from school)**

Spencer: Hi, how was school?

Freddie: Well the bad thing is that Miss Briggs gave Carly a really hard time in class

Spencer: **(Turns to Carly) **Are you alright?

Carly: I am now. The good thing is that Freddie asked me in a really sweet way to go to prom and quite clearly I said yes

Spencer: How cool. Where's Sam?

Carly: In detention for falling asleep in class. Look at you getting all worried over a girl**  
**

**(After Sam's detention. Sam walks in and Carly and Freddie sitting on the couch)**

Sam: Mama's here everyone

Carly and Freddie: Hi

Carly: How was detention?

Sam: Do you really want me to answer that?

Carly: So even if you are with a boy. To be specific my brother you are still poorly behaved

Sam: Pretty much. Have you got anything to eat? Fried chicken, ham any meat?

Carly: I think we have some ribs in the fridge

Sam: I'll be there **(Sam walks over to the fridge and gets the ribs)**

Carly: **(Turns to Freddie) **And meat loving. What are you doing?

Freddie: Sorting out what to wear to prom. Because you going to look amazing, so I wanna look right

Carly: I won't look amazing. All the other girls are going to be standing there amazing in their beautiful dresses. And I will be looking like a... tent

Freddie: You'll look amazing and I'm not just saying that for biased reasons. I mean it

Carly: Promise?

Freddie: Cross my heart

Sam: Ribs have all gone

**(Carly stands up)**

Carly: Sam, there was like 20 ribs on that plate

Sam: **(Takes the final rib out of her mouth) **21 **(Drops it on the plate)**

**Guys I am going to leave it there for now. Hoped you enjoyed this chapter and the previous ones. Please review. And remember KEEP CALM AND WATCH IGO ONE DIRECTION!**


	17. Chapter 17:IAmHurting

**Hiya everyone. Thank you so much for reading so far. Thanks for the reviews as well I means a lot that people are actually taking an interest on what I enjoy doing. So here it is. Please feel free to review**

**(T-Bo and Gibby walk in)**

T-Bo: Hey, Hey

Gibby: Gibby! Guys isn't Jennifer Aniston hotter than Demi Lovato?!

Freddie: I prefer not to answer that right now. I have a pregant fiance standing next to me

Carly: You do, don't you?

Freddie: Yeah **(To Gibby) **Why do you ask?

Gibby: T-Bo prefers Demi Lovato to Jennifer Aniston

Carly: Shouldn't T-Bo prefer Jennifer Aniston?

T-Bo: Why should I?

Carly: Well because Jennifer Aniston considerably older than Demi Lovato

**(Spencer walks through the door)**

T-Bo: Well, nobody can resist the T-Bo charm. Speaking of that I got a date, with a girl called Lucy Crawford

Spencer: Is this the same girl you tried to set me a date on before?

T-Bo: Oh no, I have had 15 dates after her

Spencer, Sam, Gibby, Carly and Freddie: 15!

T-Bo: But...

Carly OW! **(Clutches her stomach) **

Freddie: You alright?

Carly: I don't think so, it's the baby. I think it's coming

Spencer: Right, erm sit down on the couch. Freddie stay by her side and comfort her. Sam call the ambulance. I'll get some hot water and towels

Sam: She's having a baby. Not a sauna **(Spencer gives her a be quiet look) **I'll call an ambulance

Gibby: I think I am going to take off

T-Bo: Yeah me to **(Gibby and T-Bo walk out)**

Freddie: How do you know what to do?

Spencer: Vintage TV Channel

Carly: I think it's stopped now

**(Sam on the phone)**

Sam: It's stopped now... False labour. OK Bye

**(Carly sits up)**

Carly: False labour. How am I going to cope with the real birth if I couldn't get through that?

Spencer: I still don't know how they can tell it's false labour

Carly: Well, do you see a baby?

Sam: The person who I spoke to said it's most likely to happen near the end

**I am going to leave it as a cliff hanger. And remember KEEP CALM AND WATCH IGO ONE DIRECTION!**


	18. Chapter 18:IHaveAScan

**Hiya I left the last chapter on a sort of cliffhanger because the bell went and I needed to go to lesson. So the last bit I left it on was when Carly had false labour 'braxton hicks'. I will recap the last bit**

**Sam: The person who I spoke to said it is most likely to happen near the end**

Carly: To be honest, I didn't want to have the baby. I mean give birth to it. Not now

Freddie: What do you mean?

Carly: Even though I said I am uncomfertable like nearly all the time. I will miss being pregnant

Freddie: So your uncomfertable but you'll miss it?

Carly: Well yeah. It's like a new pair of shoes **(Freddie gives Carly a clueless look) **I just need to wear it in a bit. Like getting used to it. Like leaving school

Freddie: Your lucky I love you because I haven't got the faintest idea what you are talking about

**(Sam and Spencer walk over)**

Sam: What you guys talking about?

Carly: It doesn't matter, just about how I feel after false labour

**(Gibby walks in with a leotard on)**

Gibby: Gibby! **(Presses his ipod button, starts doing squat thrusts)**

Freddie: What are you doing?

Gibby: **(Stops the music) **Sqaut thrusts **(Carly and Freddie stand up)**

Spencer: Yeah but in that leotard... Pink with a green G on it

Gibby: Yeah it stands for Gibby. Anyone want to go to the groovy smoothie?

Sam: Not with you in that

Gibby: I'll pay

Sam: Come on Spencer, let's have a somoothie-thon

Spencer: OK. You guys coming?

Carly: We can't I have a scan in about **(Looks at Freddie's watch)** 1 hour and espically after false labour. We can't be late for it

Spencer: See you later then and ring anyone of us if there is any news

Freddie: OK bye **(Spencer, Sam and Gibby walk out) **Do we really have a scan in an hour?

Carly: Not necesarily, about half four it is now half **(Looks at Freddie's watch) **2. So that means, we can have time to ourselves. Porbaly the last time we can have that for the next 20 years **(Freddie leans in to kiss Carly) (Mrs Benson walks in)**

**Going to leave it there part 2 will be up soon. And remember KEEP CALM AND WATCH IGO ONE DIRECTION!**


	19. Chapter 19:IHaveAScan Part 2

**Hiya. The 2nd part of IHaveAScan. I would of done a full one but I didn't have enough time. So here it is. Please get people to make it 1000 views because i'm nearly there.**

**(After Mrs Benson walks in)**

Mrs Benson: Freddie, I thought I might bring this over** (Shows Freddie a baby grow)**

Freddie: We don't know whether it is a girl yet

Mrs Benson: No silly, this was yours

**(Carly does a quiet laugh)**

Carly: Right OK Mrs Benson. Thanks for the offer but we have got clothes for it. None of them pink or with bows on them

Mrs Benson: OK if you put that way fine. Freddie was such a cute baby

Carly: Yeah I bet he was **(Mrs Benson walks out)**

Freddie: She was joking

Carly: Yeah course she was. Promise me something

Freddie: Anything

Carly: Promise me that if the baby is a boy, we won't dress him up in a... baby grow like that

Freddie: You have my word **(Kisses Carly) **

**(Later on in the day)**

Receptionist: Carly Shay? **(Carly and Freddie stand up) **Mrs Wyley will see you now **(Carly and Freddie walk into the room)**

Mrs Wyley: Hello

Carly: Hi

Mrs Wyley: Could you please lay on this bed and lift up your shirt up **(Whilst Carly and Mrs Wyley getting ready for the scan) **Anything happened?

Carly: Well I had tacos today

Freddie: Carly. She means with the baby

Carly: Oh sorry. Today I had false labor

Mrs Wyley: That will just be braxon hicks. Preparing for labor. Right I am going to squirt this jelly onto your belly **(Squirts the jelly on Carly's belly)**

Carly: But i'm not due for another 6 weeks

Mrs Wyley: Some people get it early. You just happen to be one of them **(Scans Carly's belly. A heartbeat is heard. Carly and Freddie hold hands and turn to the screen/monitor) **And obviously you can see your baby

Freddie: Wow look how big it's getting

Carly: I know. Gonna take after Spencer. Apparently he was a big baby

Mrs Wyley: Do you want to know what the sex is?

Carly: No, we are keeping it a surprise

Mrs Wyley: Well good for you. Two scan pictures for you

Carly: Thank you **(Carly gets up) **

**(Later, in Carly's and Spencer's ****apartment. Sam is eating fried chicken. Spencer watching TV. Carly and Freddie walk in)**

Spencer: Hello kiddos and kiddo jnr

Carly and Freddie: Hey

Carly: Just out of interest when are you going to stop calling me that?

Spencer: Why?

Carly: Because in a few weeks, you are going to be an uncle and that **(Points to her belly) **will be the kiddo

Spencer: Fine, i'll stop calling you it

Carly: No I like that name

**(Sam stands up)**

Sam: So how did the scan go?

Carly: Oh yeah **(Hands one scan picture to Spencer)**

Spencer: Woah, look how big it is

Sam: So that's why **(Points to Carly) **You look like a sumo wrestler

Carly: And that's why you two are together

Freddie: And Spencer, if you call our baby an it again i'll...

Sam: You'll what? You'll what?

Freddie: Nothing

**That is it for this chapter. Hope you enjoyed reading it. Please review. And remember KEEP CALM AND WATCH IGO ONE DIRECTION!**


	20. Chapter 20:IGiveBirth

**Hiya. So here it is. The moment you have all been waiting for. Please review**

**(Night time. Carly is just about to get into bed. Carly screams in pain**)

Carly: SPENCER! SPENCER!

**(Spencer runs up into Carly's room)**

Spencer: What is it?

**(Carly's waters breaks)**

Spencer: C'mon, c'mon

**(Spencer helps Carly down the stairs)**

Carly: It hurts** (Screams in pain)**

Spencer: It's supposed to **(Carly gives Spencer a what the hell look)**C'mon get on the couch. Just keep taking deep breaths and i'll get some towels, blankets and hot water

Carly: I want Freddie **(Screams in pain)**

Spencer: OK. **(Gets the stuff amd goes over to Freddie's) (Wilst banging on his door he speaks really fast) **Get up, Get up, Get up, Get up, Get up

**(T-Bo opens his door)**

T-Bo: Do you have any idea what time it is?

**(Spencer runs in)**

Spencer: FREDDIE! FREDDIE!

**(Freddie comes out of his room, half asleep)**

Freddie: What?

Spencer: Carly's having the baby

**(Freddie's more alert)**

Freddie: What? Seriously? Come on!

**(Runs across the hall)**

Freddie: Carly it's alright, i'm here. Our baby girl will be here soon

Carly: **(Screams in pain) **It's a girl?

Freddie: No

Carly: We're having a girl! **(Screams in pain) **

Spencer: You know what I have always wondered. What is worst labor or getting kicked in the nuts?

**(Carly and Freddie give him a clueless look)**

Spencer: Keep going

**(Carly screams in pain)**

**That's it for now part 2 will be uploaded very soon I promise. And remember KEEP CALM AND WATCH IGO ONEDIRECTION!**


	21. Chapter 21:IGiveBirth Part 2

**Hiya sorry if you have been waiting a long time for this next chapter to come on. So I am going to keep you no longer. Please review**

**(Couple of hours has past)**

Carly: I want this to stop, i'm not ready

Freddie: Remember your overdue already, maybe you made such a nice home for her for the last few months. She wants to see another nice home we've got ready

Carly: Look at you making up a load of rubbish for me. OW! I need to push. Now!

Spencer: Go for it... now!

**(Carly pushes and screams in pain)**

Spencer: I can see the head! Push again!

(Carly pushes again and screams)

Spencer: Stop! Now one more big push

**(Carly pushes for the final time and screams)**

**(Baby crying)**

Carly:** (Sigh of relief) **She's here

**(Spencer gets the scissors out of his pocket and cuts the umbilical cord and wraps her up in a blanket. Hands her to Carly)**

Carly: Hiya

Freddie: She's amazing and perfect **(Talks to Spencer) **When did you get to learn to do that?

Spencer: Socko's sister had a baby

Carly: What was her name?

Spencer: Baby

Carly and Freddie: Of course

**(Carly almost starts crying. The paramedics walk in)**

Helen: I'm Helen, and I see our arrival is here

Carly: Yeah

**(At the hospital. Freddie walks in)**

Freddie: Sorry, I had to register and everything like that

Carly: It's OK. Why do I keep crying?

Freddie: Doctor said it is perfectly normal for you to cry. I mean you've just had our baby

Carly: Few years ago, I would of never of dreamt of that

**(Helen walks in with the baby)**

Helen: Here she is all scrubbed up

Freddie: Is everything alright?

Helen: She is perfectly healthy. Any names for her yet?

Carly: No not yet

Helen: That's fine. For now we will just call her baby girl Shay

Carly: Oh No. No baby girl Benson-Shay

Freddie: Really? **(Helen walks out of the room. Freddie picks the baby up. Carly looks at her)**

Carly: I'll think we'll call her Emma. My dad will like that

Freddie: Your mom was called Emma?

**(Carly nods)**

**Sorry if you thought that chapter was short. But I thought it would be nice to leave it like that. Just something else I am not sure whether Carly and Spencer's mom was called Emma. And remember KEEP CALM AND WATCH IGO ONEDIRECTION!**


	22. Chapter 22:ThankYou

**As you probably can tell by the title of this next chapter this will be the end. Thank you so much for reading the story. I will post another story to do with Creddie soon. So keep an eye out. And remember KEEP CALM AND WATCH IGO ONEDIRECTION!**


End file.
